


let me go

by padaheck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rejection, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaheck/pseuds/padaheck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is abandoned by the love of his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me go

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short wow i'm sorry, i wrote this last year or the year before i think, anyway enjoy! don't be afraid to leave a comment saying what you thought

The phone rang one, twice, thrice, but you still didn’t answer. Dean huffed in frustration, and although he wouldn’t dare admit it out loud, he was worried about you. You told him you had something to tell him, something so important that it couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

Something so “important” that you didn’t even show up to tell him.

Oh, you were probably running late. Probably ran into Sam and Lord knows when Sam starts talking, he doesn’t stop.

Dean dialled again.

His phone beeped against his ear, so he hung up and checked his messages. ‘One new message from Y/N.’

Dean didn’t know this foreign feeling in his heart. It consumed him, and seemed to cause more trouble than what it was worth but he couldn’t shake it.

'I’m leaving. Don’t try to contact me or follow me. Just let me go.’

Dean’s breath caught in his throat and he had to reread your message ten times before the message was realised; you left him. Did he do something wrong? Was his touch not soft enough? Were his kisses not sweet enough?

He slipped the phone into his pocket and pretended the box it bumped against didn’t exist. There was a new feeling in his heart but this one he had met before. He normally associated this feeling with death and Sam (two words that seemed to go hand in hand) but now your name was attached to it.

Next thing Dean knew a bartender was asking him to go and Sammy was begging him to just talk to him, don’t shut him out but all Dean could hear was your laughter, and the false words you whispered in his ear;

“I love you, Dean.”


End file.
